Painted Glass
by Jagane
Summary: The Usurpation affected more than simply the Solars and the Dragonblooded, they also affected the Sun children and their companions, the chillikin. Rated for insane chillikin and basic content of sourcebooks.


Painted Glass

Author:Jagane

Disclaimer: the original characters mentioned in this story are mine and a friend's from an RP session, I do not own White Wolf's Exalted series, nor any cannon characters therein.

Rated for insane chillikin

Dawn's Visage After Evening's Retire, daughter of the exalted of the Night Caste, Raven's Flight of the Midday Shadow, considers her creation in front of her. It was alright she supposed, but her height and awkwardness was reflected in the creation. She couldn't possibly make a tower as she wanted to with those two deficiencies!

Turning to her trusty sidekick in all things-that-you-are-not-supposed-to-be-able-to-get-into-by-Malfeas-I-thought-I-locked-it-and-put-it-out-of-reach as her mother would sometimes call her hobby of getting into mischief, she asks, "Darfi? Could you help? I can't seem to put this chair up on top, and I need it to reach the top after all." She smiles at Darfi, who made a chirping sound, and as she clambered down from the pile a glow showing before a tall ladder was provided. Smiling happily, Dawn's Visage picks up and sets the ladder against the pile, taking the lightweight but durable chair in hand, she climbs it, "Thanks Ri-ri!" she calls down as she sets the chair in place. Perfect.

Her Mother's sitting room, unlike Dawn's bedroom did not have a stained glass ceiling window, instead it let in the full unfiltered light of the sun and moon through clear glass panes, separated by shining bronze casing that directed the light to fall down on etchings made in the marble flooring in gold and silver, allowing the light of the sun to give the time according to the seasons. Not that Dawn cared for the reasoning behind this, her mother had plenty of time keepers, she didn't need this one. Besides it was uncolorful and thus boring.

Sliding down the ladder, Dawn's Visage heads over to her mother's powder room. Her Momma was the prettiest person in the world, she didn't need makeup that badly, besides, the paints were locked up after several incidents where they had been used to paint other things pretty colors. Picking a wide assortment based on color and the seethroughness of them, Dawn makes her way back to the sitting room, giving Darfi a hug as she does, his cream colored fur soft against her cheek. Holding out a makeup brush she exclaims, "Let's get painting!" taking her bundle of cosmetics up the ladder to stand precariously on the chair, Darfi behind her, his ears wiggling in enjoyment at the task.

"You paint behind me and I'll paint the front, then we can make you colorful too!" she grins as she makes a blue stroke of eyeliner down the middle of the window. Her Momma hadn't been home in some months, the fun part was waiting to find out how long it would take before she noticed...

(A couple hours later)

After finding that the spoiled brat wasn't napping the search had gone out, it had taken not fifteen minutes for a guard named Garel Kizat to find her, and about 20 more for him to make it look like several more of his squad had instead. Finding the child was important, especially with Flight of the Midday Shadow back anytime. Unfortunately cleanup duty for the brat's messes usually fell on those who found the troublemaker to clean up.

In this case, there was misplaced furniture and a Chillikin that had been painted 'pretty colors' with the Night Caste's expensive cosmetics to clean up. The floor was another story altogether, apparently the animal had been painted all over, leaving trails of color to get out of grooves in the floor and carpeting in the bedroom and powder room where the cosmetics had come from. Thankfully the Mistress hadn't shown up during, but after all things including that stupid ball of fur and the brat had been cleaned up and the cosmetics replaced out of a fund that had been set up for repairing the brat's 'fun.' At least the next day they'd get their comeuppance, the Solar and her spawn. Then no more 'tricks' no more being forced to deal with a screaming spoiled brat having a fit.

Garel gives a grim smile as the night sets in, the last.

The Solar too busy, and too weary from her journey back home, one of quite a few, to notice the change in her skylight, or even take in midnight prayers to the Unconquered Sun, but then neither had the various guards when cleaning.

Through and past the chaos of the Usurpation it would be unnoticed, except by an increasingly mangy looking Chillikin, the gem in his forehead from time to time lightening to an orange rather than the angry red as Darfi stares at the fading 'painted' glass, the colors bleaching and fading until all but the longest lasting tints are gone, and then even they fade to dust in the centuries to follow, destroying even that small comfort of memory for the animal as it constantly tries to recreate a playmate he barely remembers, sometimes having to eat the 'creations' he had made from screaming now silent flesh to survive since he had been locked away from the kitchens and their stored preserves after the first dozen times Dawn's Visage had been found in the middle of the night hyped up on sugar that he had given her at her request.

He stares at the darkened skylight, blinking the dust that wafts from the rafters from his madness dulled eyes, forgetting why it was once important as he shuffles off to watch over the tiny skeleton of his original charge, the attempts that he had made to recreate her as well, before they all woke. Maybe tonight they would remember him? And play a game? He was getting tired of chase, and they wouldn't talk to him nicely in the friendly way he recalled so long ago.

The sunlight no longer filters through the window, having been covered with sand some time ago from various storms, unseen in the dark, a surviving yellow burst in the center faded by dirt still lingers over a charcoal black etched group of three stickfigures, a tall one holding a hand with a smaller, and another small one with gangly arms wrapped about the other small one's shoulders, smiling in the sun.


End file.
